No Room for Three
by Vic12345
Summary: A series of errors, caused by Kyo's feline curiosity, creates a love triangle between himself, Tohru – his crush - and Yuki – his rival. KyoxTohru, KyoxYuki, YukixTohru Yaoi&Hetero
1. Chapter 1: No Control

A/N: Hey, this is my first furuba fanfic, treat me nice, kay? ^^ I do intend to have some Yuki x Kyo / Kyo x Yuki action as well as threesome so just be warned... Thanks for my friend, L. (I promised not to reveal their name here) who helped me fix grammatical errors and such. I can gurantee that there are few to no mistakes, but if you can still point out major technical errors in this text, it would be much appreciated (and be fixed asap). Thank you. Please, enjoy!

Warning: *OOCness* **KYO X TOHRU, KYOXYUKI. **This fanfic is pure romance!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

><p><em>No Room for Three<em>

**Chapter 1: No Control**

The sky had become darker, stars poking out, like jewels, sparkling in the night's dark blue apparel. It was a full moon. Gaping at the bright circle, a pair of red eyes blinked as a slightly tanned hand came to push away short orange strands from the teen's forehead. It wasn't cold, it was just right outside. The roof was comfortable enough for his back, he didn't ask for more, only silence. His eyes shut. He had to relax, and let the night cool down his body. Why, why on earth was he so... So... HOR-...? "Hey, you stupid cat, it's your turn."

Kyo jerked up instantly and looked down to the yard "What the hell did you call me, ya fucking mouse?" he barked. Yuki crossed his arms over his bare chest, his wet hair dripping water to his shoulders. He was wearing a single white towel to his waist. He shivered.

"Do you really want me to repeat it, stupid cat?" he said calmly, and then snickered as he walked back into the house.

Kyo growled, then jumped from the roof to the yard and landed on all four, hissing "That's it! You're asking for it! I have an evidence that you're asking me to kill you!" he exclaimed, slamming open the door, almost ripping it off. He looked around suspiciously "Where's Shigure?" he demanded in annoyance.

Yuki paused on a stair "He went to the main house." he said before continuing climbing the stairs.

"Again...?" the orange haired teen sighed. What the hell was wrong with this house? What on earth did Shigure have to do in the main house in the middle of the night? (-cough cough- Akito).

"Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to take that bath?" Yuki poked his head to the living room, dripping water to the wooden floor below "Honda-san hasn't bathed yet, she's waiting for you."

Gritting his teeth, Kyo tried to keep calm, but as usual, he couldn't "Don't tell me what to do! I'll do whatever I want, and I'll take that bath whenever I want to take it!" he clutched his fists, waving them in the air. Yuki stared down at him blankly from the second floor.

"Whatever." he said and turned around to go back to his room.

Kyo's ears pricked up with new rage "What do you mean by 'whatever', you moron, don't ignore me!" he hissed "CH' a mouse and a dog!" he spat as he made his way to the bathroom. What the hell? Of course, they were the cat's natural enemies, right? And they weren't useful either. The only person that was any good in this house was-... He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, feeling his cheeks flaring up. He shut his eyes. No, no, he made it to the bathroom. He had been waiting all day for being alone in the bathroom with no one to bother him. Now, he had to calm himself down and take things slowly, and not to let the image of Yuki's smirking mouth ruin this moment.

He unzipped his pants hurriedly. That damn, damn mouse! Always ignoring him, and treating him as though he was the stupidest being on earth. That arrogant bastard! Kyo unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the corner of the room, before taking off his pants. But now, he had to clear his mind, and get alone with the image that had been following him all day long, making his teenage hormones go crazy. He pushed down his boxers, his erection popping out instantly, the tip already wet, shaft sweating. Tohru... His cheeks flushed darker. Why was he always like that? It wasn't fair, and he couldn't control it either. He was a pervert!

Hissing quietly, he dragged himself to the stool there and sat down in front of the full tub. He had to wash himself first. He stared down at himself. Tohru... His dick stirred upward. He gulped, looking at the door, just to make sure no one was going to come in. He let hot water fall on his head, wetting his hair, which flattened around his head, bangs sticking to his forehead. The water moved quickly, down to his groin, and he couldn't hold back anymore. Abruptly, he wrapped his fingers around the erected length and began to pump it. Tohru... Tohru...! He squeezed his eyes shut.

In the hallway, just outside the door, someone hummed cheerfully and paused in front of the bathroom door "Mmm..." Tohru frowned in front of the closed door. She couldn't hear any water, but maybe Kyo was still there? She always was the last one to enter the tub, but that night it took both Kyo and Yuki a long time. She wanted to make sure she wasn't waiting for nothing "Is somebody there?" she knocked, and then quieted, waiting for an answer. But when no one replied, she knocked again, just to make extra sure that no one was really there "Hello?" she called, then blinked. Well, Kyo should have told her that he was done. She shook her head and pushed the door open, stepping forward.

The bathroom was covered with steam, and for a moment, Tohru just stood there, but then she closed the door, looking around. There was something brown, was it orange? Something was on the floor, she made a step forward, finding the floor wet "I better open the window!" she said aloud, just when the steam cleared up a little and she could see that the brownish-orange unidentified-object was actually a living person. Kyo sat there with his face red, one hand holding his penis, the other hand holding a towel, and he just sat there frozen, staring up at her as though she was some kind of a delusion, mirage perhaps. "Tohru...?" he squeaked.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" she shrieked, attempting to make a step backward, but instead slipped and tumbled backward, managing to block her fall somewhat with her hands as she fell on her butt, her skirt soaked with water "Ow...! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were still here!" she spluttered, looking up, her face turning bright red at the sight of Kyo's naked body, which was now kneeling before her with concern.

"You don't need to apologize!" Kyo insisted "You didn't know!"

Tohru looked away instantly, feeling dizzy as she squeezed her eyes shut "But you were doing...!" she began, but then paused, blinking her eyes opened. She didn't mean to admit it, but it just came out. For a girl to peek on a boy, it was really perverted! And now, Kyo got quiet.

"You saw it, didn't you?..." he said solemnly, as he covered his lower half with a towel.

She shook her head hurriedly "No, no! I...!" but then stopped, and nodded. Kyo sighed. That was his punishment for doing such things and thinking such thoughts about her. In the end, she had seen him doing the most shameful thing he could do whilst thinking about her. Moreover, he couldn't get _it_ down, now that she was there, in front of him. "I'm sorry... because, you must feel awful because of me now..." she said quietly, lowering her gaze, her cheeks turning dark pink "I know that I would..."

"Uh?" Kyo blinked. "You would?" he asked. Doing such a thing?...

"Eh?" Tohru shrieked "N-No, no, no! That's not!..." had she just admitted that she did the same thing too? Kyo covered his groin with his hand, feeling totally aroused and embarrassed now. Tohru doing such things to herself... Was she touching herself when no one was around? Did she do it in the bathroom too? On this same stool he had been sitting on just a few moments ago? He gulped. "Kyo-kun..." her cheeks flushed darker, as she moved to sit down on her shins, finding her skirt wet "...Please don't tell anyone, okay?" she fidgeted, looking very flustered.

Kyo gulped, nodding his head almost instantly. "You..." he looked away, grabbing the towel that he had dropped to cover his lap "That's totally okay... I mean, a thing..." he looked back at her "It's a thing that I do all the time!... I mean..." what did he get himself into? He just wanted to make her feel better, and here he was confessing as well. Why was she still there anyway? But Tohru looked too confused to do anything, let alone stand. Her skirt was so wet, she was embarrassed to get up, because she knew that her underwear were in the same state too.

Suddenly, she let out a small high pitched giggle, making Kyo's blush to darken even more "Are you trying to cheer me up?" she asked, looking up at him. Her face was pink. C-Cute...!

His blush reached his ears "I totally mean it..." he said persistently, looking away, although it was obvious that he was lying, making Tohru giggle again as she finally overcame her embarrassment and stood up, her wet skirt stuck to her butt, showing off her curves.

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru smiled down at him, looking over her shoulder at herself "I trust you!" she said confidently with a light flush to her cheeks "I do it too, I thought I was the only one... But now..." she took a clean towel from the cabinet, crouching down. Kyo just sat there, still on his knees, trying to keep his heartbeat in check, he was horny all day, being interrupted in the middle, made him edgy, and the conversation itself was turning him on even more. "Now that I know that I'm not the only one, I'm really relieved!" Tohru turned around, smiling, as she wrapped the dry towel around her waist, and secretly pulled down her wet skirt and panties under the towel and onto the floor. She put them in her laundry basket (the boys had other larger basket).

"That's..."

"And I didn't know a boy's... looks like this when..." she trailed off, her cheeks turning deep red "Ahahah...!" she laughed.

Kyo stared, trying to control himself, as he held his hands over his covered erection, when suddenly "TOHRU, SHOW ME...!"

"Show you what?"

"NOTHING!"

"Okay then, so I'm going to wait for you outside!" she said cheerfully, her hand reaching for the door.

"NO!" Kyo paused, fidgetting "Wait a... I mean..." he lowered his eyes "I've never seen a girl's before..." he chewed on his lip "You... saw _me_, didn't you?" he felt bad doing this, but... He really wanted to see it! And it was only fair. Being caught red handed really sucked and excited him so much at the same time, he just wanted Tohru to sit there and watch him do it. _I'm a pervert..._ He finally looked up. Tohru stared down at him, her eyes a little teary, cheeks red, and lips sticking out.

Silence.

"It was an accident..." she said very quietly after a long moment, clutching the towel to her waist.

Kyo's eyebrows arched "I know. Forget it! I'm an idiot for asking you this, you're a girl!" that's right, it was just a moment of weakness. Tohru was a girl, she couldn't possibly let any boy see her naked. Well, she shouldn't, anyway! He looked up, watching Tohru opening the towel, revealing her lower part. She stood there like this.

"Is that enough...?" she asked timidly, as Kyo's eyes grew big, and he jumped, grabbing both ends of the towel and forcing it close, and holding it like that, as blood began to dribble down from his nose. Tohru squawked "Ah! You're bleeding!" she let go of the towel in surprise.

"No, I'm not!" Kyo argued back, covering his nose with his hands immediately.

"But your nose!" She insisted.

"I'm totally fine!" he muffled through his hands, looking down, only to freeze when he realized Tohru wasn't wearing the towel anymore. Following his gaze, Tohru cried out, pulling her shirt as down as possible, and slipped when she tried to turn around, falling against the door with a loud thud.

Kyo just sat there, bewildered, his nose dripping blood to the floor as he stared down at now Tohru's spread legs, or rather between them.

"What is all that noise, what the hell are you still doing there? Aren't cats supposed to hate water?" the door was slammed open, revealing Yuki standing at the entrance looking around until his eyes finally located Kyo sitting there, the towel which had covered his lap, on the floor now, erection pointing up and nose bleeding.

"Tohru!" he shouted, but didn't dare to get up, not when he was like this, and that mouse was-...

Yuki actually scowled, glaring at him dangerously as he eyed his erection "So that's what you were doing, calling Honda-san..." his left eyebrow twitched "So that's how it is..." he smiled dangerously. Kyo gulped as he looked at the opened door which had pushed Tohru aside and now hid her from Yuki's eyes. No, he couldn't possibly tell that mouse that Tohru was actually there, right? "Using a pure girl as a plaything for your perverted mind..." Yuki narrowed his eyes "That's unforgivable." with a swift movement, Kyo had nothing to do but stare as Yuki's foot advanced his way and kicked him right in the stomach, sending him back, to the wall behind.

"Oww..." it was maybe the first time he could agree with the other and actually accept the punishment. He fell right back to the floor, feeling dizzy all over. He coughed.

"Kyo-kun..." the door was pushed aside, revealing a shaking Tohru, her hands keeping her shirt down to hide the most intimate part of her body. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Honda-san... What..."

Tears welled up Tohru's eyes "This is all a big misunderstanding!" she cried "I accidentally entered the bathroom when Kyo was still in, and then, and then...!"

"It's all my fault." said Kyo, sitting up.

"That's not true!" Tohru argued "I let you, so that's okay!" Kyo's eyes widened.

Yuki's lips pursed "Honda-san, you let him see you like this of your own free will?" he asked, his tone a little hurt.

The room became silent, until the girl cast her gaze down, her pink lips parting "Yes..." she admitted, her hands fidgeting against the edge of her shirt. Kyo didn't dare to stand up, he was too ashamed to be both caught red handed by his rival and crush at the same day. Yuki just stared, his face as emotionless as ever, his grey hair wet, but at least he was dressed. He didn't do anything then, but add to the accumulating silence, until suddenly he started to unbutton his long sleeve white shirt and took it off, revealing his bare chest "Excuse me," he said. Tohru gasped as he stepped closer, his hands going around her, wrapping the shirt and tying it to her waist so that it hid her exposed bottom. Her cheeks flushed.

"Thank you." she whispered, her flush getting worse, not daring to look at any of them. She just wanted to run away from there, and that's what she did, or at least attempted.

"Wait, Honda-san, it's we-!..." Yuki began, but he was too late and Tohru slipped, this time forward, right toward him, and he caught her by the shoulders.

Kyo snarled "Ah, that's great. Just great."

"What did you say?" Yuki retorted angrily, holding Tohru by her shoulders, as her face started to heat up to her ears.

"I said, it's just great!" Kyo shouted back, and got up, leaving the towel behind "I get to suffer humiliation, be named a pervert, while you come here like prince charming to save the princess in distress!" he hissed "Just so you know, it's normal for a teenage boy to fantasize about girls while doing it!"

Yuki's left eyebrow twitched, a creepy smile spreading across his face as he let Tohru go "Ah, I see! Someone's jealous. Just so you know stu~pid cat, just because you always manage to get yourself into embarrassing situations with your stupidity, doesn't mean that I plan to save YOU every time."

"Whaaaaaaat? You just burst in, we were fine without you to interrupt us!" Kyo inched closer.

"Why, what were you planning to do naked with an innocent girl like Honda-san all alone, I wonder!" Yuki inched closer.

"I didn't plan anything! It's all in that dirty mind of yours!"

"In MY dirty mind, ah!" Yuki crossed his arms "I am not the one who masturbates every night before going to bed." Kyo pursed his lips, shocked, his cheeks flaring up "What? Did you think I didn't know? Your room is just next to mine, cat, I can hear you." Yuki spat.

"That's..." the orange haired teen looked away, he didn't know what to do with his hands, he didn't know what to say to that "That's not true..." he said quietly. It was true. He hadn't realized someone was listening. It wasn't like he was too loud, but he did use to pant aloud near the wall... which connected his and Yuki's rooms. It's not like he got a choice, his bed was there!

"Pfft." Yuki turned around "Honda-san, there's-..." he paused "Honda-san?..." she was gone, the door was open "Wha..." and then Kyo wrapped up to his chest with a towel pushed his way out of the room, his face seemed so red as he grumbled something. Yuki was left alone in the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Thank you for reading! Next chapter: "Bad Habit"_


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Habit

A/N: Hey there ^_^ ! I finally got the time to finish this little chapter here. I just want to make sure you are all warned: this fanfic is rated **M**, and** it contains YAOI**, not just Hetero, like in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Bad Habit<span>**

Something had been amiss since _that_ evening, or at least, definitely strange. Shigure couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a change in the way Kyo looked at Yuki, and the way Tohru looked at Kyo and Yuki, not to mention the-... "Get on with it, will you?" the orange cat hissed, waving his cards at the dog's face. The said dog, kept sitting at the low table, smiling to himself "Bleh..." Kyo rolled his eyes, plopping his head down to his arms, his cards facing the table.

"Royal Flush~" Shigure revealed his cards. It was indeed Royal Flush.

If Kyo had his tail right then, it probably would have fluffed up in astonishment "What?" he cried out. Damn it, it was the sixth time now in a row! He threw his cards furiously at the table "This game is useless! We don't even bet on anything, so what the use of it?" he complained and stood up. They'd been sitting there for half an hour now, playing stupid card games. Damn, why wouldn't it stop raining? He eyed the window narrowly, where droplets clang to blurry glass. He hated rainy days... He hated being alone with Yuki and Shigure, and especially now when... his friendship with Tohru had been left questionable. It'd been a week since _that_ evening, and the two of them hadn't exchanged one single word. It... made his chest hurt so bad.

"Whaaat~" Shigure kept smiling nonchalantly "But if you lose for real, it would be too bad. Ne, Kyo-kun? You don't have much money anyway." Kyo gritted his teeth. What made that damn dog so confident that he would lose again?

"He's underage, too." Yuki reminded coldly.

Kyo released a shout of frustration and pointed at Yuki "Who asked for your opinion, anyway? No one cares about it!" his hands balled into fists. Yuki shrugged, smirking up at the orange haired teen from his spot at the table, watching TV. "Why you-...!" Kyo raged, his fists begging to let out the build-up of emotions, that he had been storing all the past week, hating Yuki for the humiliation at the bathroom, hating Yuki for intervening in his and Tohru's moment! His hands wanted to kill, kill, kill, to break that irking smirk off the mouse's face. And they would have been attempting doing so, if not for-...

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai Tohru-kun~." replied Shigure at the call, shuffling the cards once again. This time dividing the deck only between him and Yuki "It's a card war, then." he said. Yuki shrugged, sipping his drink with a straw.

"I'm sorry for the wait, everyone, I'm going to prepare dinner right away!" said Tohru, peering into the living room, almost bumping into Kyo who was on his way to his room, trying to avoid her. He paused when he saw her though, and just stood there, hoping that she would greet him, or at least, say something. He wanted to hear his name being uttered by her lips so much! But as soon as she saw him, she froze like a stone, stuttering something unclear as her face became as red as a tomato. Why wouldn't she talk to him? Why wouldn't she greet him? He stared down at her. Silence. Someone was singing on the TV.

He looked away, a shy pink tint creeping to his cheeks "I-I'll be in my room." he mumbled, as he passed by her.

"Alright then, come down when dinner's ready! Don't fall asleep!" Shigure called behind him as he reached the staircase, and paused again, looking behind his shoulder at Tohru who wasn't there anymore. She must have been hating him now... He had done it. He made Tohru angry at someone. But since it was himself, maybe it wasn't surprising at all. He was a monster, after all, wasn't he?... What did he expect, anyway? He dragged his legs up to his room, and having the door locked, he dove to his bed and lay there, turning to lie on his side. _Tohru... _

He fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of his clock beeping. Groggily, he opened his eyes, looking around the dark room. Man, it must have been late... And he was hungry. He wondered if dinner was ready yet. Sitting up, he peered at the clock only to find out it was already midnight. Damn it, he missed dinner? He growled. Yuki and Shigure must have been having fun, consuming his share... Those bastards... He raged. But slowly calmed down when the thought of Tohru, not calling him for dinner, subsided his anger, and replaced it with the usual dim pain in his chest. She should have, and used to call him for dinner, because she knew he had a tendency to fall asleep, especially when it rained. Why not tonight? Why not now? The question tore him apart.

Well, even though he was still angry, it might be good to grab something in the kitchen, he mused and stood up, and would have left too, if not for a weak voice coming out of the wall. With a frown, Kyo blinked. What was that? Rustle. His ears perked up. C-Could it be a ghost? He plugged his ear to the wall. It came from the wall. Someone's voice was speaking... no, it sounded more like groaning! It _was_ a ghost! Kyo's eyes widened. The orange haired teen shook his head. Even _he_ wasn't that stupid. Pfft, a ghost. "Ahh... Ohh... Mmn..." his hair stood on end. He glued himself to the wall once again, blinking. This ghost actually had a nice voice, hadn't it?... He frowned thoughtfully. Wait a minute, behind this wall was Yuki's room. Oh. A smirk crept to his lips. So this was what the mouse did at night, and he had laughed at Kyo, too. The damn bastard... The cat clutched his fists. He would humiliate Yuki, just like the other had humiliated him.

_Game over, Yuki._

Silent as a thief, Kyo opened his bedroom's window, letting the cold air of the night invade his room and hit his face gently. Good. It stopped raining. He smiled to himself as he could hear the voice better. _That's right, Yuki, keep rubbing it good_. He bit his lower lip to block a snicker as he climbed out of the window, and into the outer sill. _You find it so funny to laugh at others, when actually... _Kyo jumped from his sill to Yuki's, finding the window left ajar, and a curtain covering it. _You are the same, so stop pretending._ He stealthily pushed the window open "Oh... Mm, baby, baby, baby... Yeah, yeah, yeah, You are my sweet heart, Yeah, yeah, yeah, Let me be yours, yeah, yeah, yeah, You stole my heart! Pow!..."

"What the hell..." Kyo blinked, as he pushed the curtain a bit so he could peer inside "Ooh, baby, ooh baby, yeah, yeah, yeah..." What the hell, it was just the radio! The cat fumed, eying the culprit. Stupid radio. He cursed mentally, as his red eyes scanned the room once again, and finally rested on a pair of feet which moved back and forth playfully in the air. On the bed, Yuki was lying on his stomach, reading something, as he munched some potato chips, his legs swinging in the air gleefully. Kyo had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Oh damn! This was the best! To think that his rival, who had beaten him up so many times, acted like a girl when no one was around. What a joke.

He watched Yuki turn to sit up and raise the volume of the radio with that horrible song on, making Kyo cringe. Yuki then looked behind him, as though he sensed that someone was watching him, but fortunately, he looked at the opposite direction of the window – the door. Once he seemed to be sure no one was watching him, he carefully crawled to the edge of the bed, and stretched his hand beneath it, where he kept a small carton box, and took out a colorful book out of it, which at a second glance, looked like a magazine. Kyo blinked, his eyes being fixed on Yuki's hands as they settled the magazine's cover facing the window, and started to scan the colorful photos excitedly.

Funny, Kyo mused. He didn't know Yuki liked to read magazines. He stared at the cover, where two muscular young men starred- -

Naked.

Blood rushed down from Kyo's cheeks. W-What on earth was the mouse reading? His left eye began to twitch as he observed the pictures the best as he could. N-Noway! There was this... man-...! And he was doing-...! "Mmn..." he jerked up his head when he heard a strange noise, looking up at Yuki who smiled down at what he was reading, or at least seemed to enjoy something in there. That stupid mouse... He was... He was a pervert! The orange haired teen ducked his head from the window, trying to calm down. No, he shouldn't be watching Yuki. This was peeking, and peeking was bad! "Hhmnn... Mmm... Yes..." his ears perked up, flushing darkly.

No, what was Yuki doing now? He peered into the room again, moving the curtain aside only to have his jaw drop at the sight of Yuki standing on his knees and pushing down his pajamas' pants to reveal his smooth and pale rump. W-What. Kyo gaped as the older teen got rid of any clothes, leaving his lower half completely exposed, as he looked for something in that carton box again. Finding it, he settled on all fours, and applied some liquid onto a pink long object. For a long moment, the cat tried to figure out what it was, and when he couldn't, he just scowled. This was stupid, he thought to himself as Yuki was finally done, and pushed the magazine in front of him.

Slowly, he moved his head and shoulders to rest against the bed, as he lifted his bottom up in the air which now faced Kyo, who still tried to figure out what the hell was the mouse doing. Only when a hand reached toward the pale butt with the pink lubed dildo, did he manage to realize what this could be, but then, it was too late for him. His eyes were glued to the spot where Yuki's slender hand simply pushed the cold tip of the dildo between the two soft cheeks. The long pink object was slowly swallowed down by Yuki's ass, and with each inch of it disappearing inside, Kyo's lips parted more and more until he was crouching at the windowsill with his mouth gaping. NO!

He crouched down again, and without thinking twice, jumped away to his own windowsill, his heart beating like mad. Whatever Yuki was doing there was his own business! Kyo knew when to stop. He had disrespected Yuki by peeking at him like that. He and Yuki were even now. He gulped as sweat trickled down his temple. He... didn't know guys could put things in there... I-It wasn't like he was clueless, or anything like that-...! And yet... His mouth twitched. Why was Yuki doing it to himself?... It _looked_ painful... "Mmm... Yes... Ahhn~ Yes~!... Ohomnmn... mn..." Kyo could feel his cheeks getting warm by that voice moaning like that. Biting his lip, he looked back at Yuki's window, before jumping back on it again, and timidly pushed the curtain aside.

By that time, Yuki had his face buried into his pillow, as his hand kept pushing the dildo greedily in and out. His legs were shaking, spread against the bed, sweating, allowing Kyo to see everything "Mm..." Yuki muffled. He suddenly lifted his head, showing how red his face was, and how his eyes darkened from pure lust as he let his free hand to wander down and pleasure his twitching erection "Ahh... Ahh... Ahhh... UHuhhh~!" his voice broke as his hands suddenly ceased moving and his essence was sprayed down to the bedsheets bellow. He panted, looking down at himself "Sh-Shit..." he muttered "I forgot the towel..."

Panting now as well, Kyo climbed down from the windowsill of his own bedroom's window, and with shaking hands, hurried to lock and cover it with the curtain. He could hear his heart pumping in his ears.

What had he just witnessed?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! Next Chapter: "The Beloved Timid__"_


	3. Chapter 3: The Beloved Timid

A/N: Hi all, I'm sorry for the wait again! It's actually hard to keep them in character, I hope they're not too much ooc. Anyway, this chapter here doesn't have M rated stuff ^^ nevertheless, I am very happy how it turned out to be. Also, I don't have a beta-reader, so there might be errors here and there, if you can point out major errors it would be the best. Thank you for your patience! It's Tohru-kun's turn today! **KYO X TOHRU**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: The Beloved Timid<span>**

With his heart racing in his ears, Kyo led his legs barely to sit on his bed, feeling quite shaken up. He should calm down now. What Yuki was doing was Yuki's business, and he had nothing to do with it. But... His lips moved like a snake. Why... Whywashesoaroused?... No. He took a big breath. He should put it like this: WHY ON _EARTH_ WAS HE GETTING HORNY BY WATCHING THAT DAMN RAT PUSHING THINGS UP HIS ASS?-! He inhaled sharply before letting his upper body fall on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a long moment, his orange bangs falling to the sides of his forehead. He breathed through his nose, feeling his lungs expend, his chest rising, then sink again. Just like that, it was this simple. He knew his cheeks were red, they were burning, and he didn't even know why. It wasn't like someone saw him. It wasn't like that at all...

His gaze slowly softened. Maybe he was just ashamed. His mouth twitched. That stupid... No, Yuki... The other was doing that sort of thing. Was he attracted to guys? Guys like... Kyo himself... The teen gulped. At that moment, he had wanted... He had wanted to replace that Dildo with his own body. He had wanted to have sex with Sohma Yuki. He still... wondered what Yuki was doing right then... he rolled his body to press against the wall which separated their rooms. He could still hear the radio, but no sign of the mouse. He... wasn't hungry anymore, to say the least.

Crawling under the covers, his body completely disappeared from sight. Only a hand came out to drag his head pillow underneath.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Shigure was probably the first one to sit at the dinning table, humming happily as he watched Tohru set the table for them with a shy smile. She had called all of them for breakfast, but it seemed that Kyo and Yuki were late again. Finally, Yuki appeared in the living room, dressed in his school uniform, his mouth smelling of toothbrush as he sat down beside Shigure "Ohayou~." the dog greeted.<p>

Yuki smiled up at Tohru "Ohayou." he ignored his cousin. The girl smiled back, and answered only politely as she placed a bowl of rice in front of him, before sitting down as well. They started to eat. Tohru seemed a little worried after ten minutes when Kyo didn't show up, but she tried to hide her concern unsuccessfully by smiling too much. When the orange cat finally arrived at the living room, she fixed her eyes on her food, staring at it. At this, Kyo sighed as he plopped down to his seat, opposite to Yuki and Shigure. He was served rice. "We will be late because of you." said Yuki, but Kyo didn't even bother to glance at him. He was too busy trying to hide the rouge color of his cheeks by eating his rice like a maniac. Shigure and Yuki looked at each other with quirked eyebrows.

"Should I be concerned, or do you think he's just too mad to respond?" asked Shigure calmly, sipping from his Miso soup.

Yuki shrugged "He's certainly _mad_." he smirked, making Kyo's blush climb up to his ears. No, he wasn't going to say anything, he wasn't going to smash that smirking face, he had to contain himself. The other three watched him tremble with rage as he ate. Tohru's eyebrows arched. She tried to say something, anything, but it just didn't come out.

"Kyo..." said Shigure in a somewhat softer tone "You didn't eat dinner yesterday. Tohru-kun here saved you some in the fridge. Mm~ but it looks like you slept all through the night."

Looking up now, Kyo's body relaxed a bit, revealing his slightly flushed cheeks. Tohru hadn't forgotten about him after all... It made his heart feel a little lighter. He cleared his throat then, glancing at the girl "Thank you..." he mumbled. He saw how she turned bright red before managing a nod. Well, at least she didn't ignore him this time. He sighed in relief. Shigure smiled. Yuki snorted. Kyo almost snapped the chopsticks in his hand as his head jerked up to glare at the grey mouse, his eyes widening as he felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

W-What. His left eye twitched as he lowered his eyes. He... He couldn't face Yuki! What was up with that? Yuki was his rival! No, after the night before... He bit his lower lip, recalling the way those moans had rung in his ears, those hard thrusts and rolling of hips. He shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't get those images out of his head! "Kyo-kun... Are you a-alright?" he opened his eyes to see Tohru sit beside him, her hand slowly leading his rice bowl back to the table, before it could fall on his lap.

"A-Ah." he managed, looking down at their joined hands. Yuki just continued to eat, staring at them. Kyo looked at Tohru's red face, her eyes seeming like never-ending spirals, then back at Yuki's unreadable expression. He... just couldn't handle it! He abruptly pulled away from Tohru and stood up "I-I forgot to brush my teeth." he said, glancing behind his shoulder at the worried Tohru. He just turned away and went back upstairs.

"Just be quick, we will really be late because of you!" he heard Yuki's faint voice as he climbed upstairs "That stupid cat." the rat sighed, his eyebrows knitted as he saw how worried Tohru was because of him.

Shigure just smiled at her "Don't worry about Kyo, he's just angry because he missed dinner yesterday." he sighed as well "Sometimes he's really that simple..."

"We're leaving!" called out Yuki from the main door, after he and Tohru were already ready to go. It was no good. If they didn't get out by then, they would be late.

"I'm coming alright, dammit..." Kyo appeared at the bottom of the staircase, carrying his school back against his shoulder. Yuki didn't say anything. He just opened the door for Tohru. She thanked him quietly before exiting the house. Kyo scowled, hurrying to catch up with them and walk at Tohru's right side, while Yuki walked left to her. It was quiet. They just walked. Quietly. But even though Kyo kept his silence, inside he was going crazy. He recalled how Yuki had humiliated him and accused him for being a pervert in front of the girl whom he lo-... l-liked. He cast a short glance at Tohru's profile, feeling a pinch in his heart. If he only could beat the rat even once, he would be accepted by the Sohmas. But using that kind of information about Yuki was unfair. It wasn't a real victory, was it?

On the other hand, Yuki acted like he always did, as though he had a crush on Tohru, too. Could it be that Yuki liked Tohru as well? But then again, what was the meaning of yesterday's incident? Yuki was a homo, for sure! The orange cat humphed. He was a homo who liked men and having dildos up his ass. The thought made Kyo feel a little better about himself. The prince, Shouma Yuki, was a closet gay, he snickered, noticing with the corner of his eye that Tohru was silently observing his amused expression, which soon disappeared and was replaced by a "serious" one. He cleared his throat, looking away "I... hope it's not going to rain, today." he said, somewhat gently.

Tohru blinked, and then suddenly smiled and nodded "I brought your umbrella just in case." she said.

"Th-Thanks."

They were talking again, it was good! A small awkward smile crept to his face. He felt a lot better already, just to see her smile like that. She was so kind to him. "It looks like it might rain this afternoon." said Yuki, looking at the sky. It was cloudy. Kyo looked ahead, sulking somewhat. He would definitely do something. He would definitely keep an eye on Sohma Yuki.

But no matter when he looked at the mouse during school time, the other seemed like his distant usual self, keeping himself far from everyone like a true prince should. Kyo hated it. He absolutely hated Sohma Yuki more than anyone. How can someone be this perfect, this graceful, this polite, and yet still, a mere school boy? "You sure look a lot at the prince's direction, today." noted Arisa at recess. What was that? Kyo scowled, tapping his fingers against his desk rapidly.

"I DON'T!"

"Yes, you sure do!" she pointed at his nose as her lips curled into a smirk "Could it be that our Kyon-Kyon has started to appreciate the beauty of men, or is he a secret admirer of Sohma Yuki?" she snickered as Kyo's face turned red from bottom to top.

Eh? What. WHAT?-! "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?-! Either option has zero chance of even existing! I am not like THAT! How did you get to think in such a quirked way?-!"

"I sense tension." Saki noted, appearing behind the orange haired teen, who almost got an heart attack.

"Kyon, are you tensed?" the taller girl smiled smugly.

"NO!" Kyo crossed his arms, managing to control his blush somehow. He was just pissed. That's all.

Saki stepped forward "Right here." she poked the back of his shoulder. Kyo turned his head to look at her behind him, and secretly gulped.

"That's because..." he could hardly sleep the night before, after seeing... He coughed "Forget it..." he lowered his head to his desk. Arisa blinked. She looked down at Saki and they exchanged glances. Something was definitely up.

Kyo got up. All this thinking made him feel annoyed and hungry. He just wanted to be alone for a change. He didn't want to be teased about that, it made him feel weird. Thinking about it now, Hatsuharu always seemed very close to Yuki, almost too close. Once when Yuki fell ill, he had said that he actually loved the rat. It was indeed a strange declaration. But maybe... Could it be...? What did it mean? "Kyo-kun... Umm... K-Kyo-kun, are you ready t-to go?"

"Eh?" he blinked and looked up to see Tohru standing in front of his desk, her bag in hand.

"We should go before it starts to rain harder." she said, her gaze wandering away. That's right, it was last period. He was so busy thinking about Yuki, he didn't even notice that school day was over. And now, the two of them were left alone. Luckily, Yuki wasn't able to go back with them because of club activities. This meant that he would finally get some alone time with Tohru, without having to listen to that rat. That's right, he didn't want to think about Yuki anymore! He stood up and grabbed his bag, carrying it against his shoulder.

With a confident smile he gestured with his hand toward the exist "Let's go then." Tohru nodded and followed him timidly, and almost missed the door if not for Kyo who chided her to be more careful. Five minutes later they were out of school grounds, holding their umbrellas. Hearing the tapping sound of rain drops above their heads. It was then that the cat began to feel gloomy again, if not for the complex situation that he had gotten himself into, but for the dreadful rain. Tohru was awfully quiet, he noted after awhile. She looked embarrassed. He sighed "Listen... Tohru... I-... About that time..." he rubbed the back of his head. What was he saying?

They stopped in front of the road, waiting for their turn to cross to the other side.

"Because I'm a man, you should have been more careful. You can be taken advantage of easily that way, that's why you worry me so much. What if it was some other guy?" he ruffled his orange hair, but then sighed "Yet... I'm glad that you trusted me." he looked away. His heartbeat quickened. Because he liked Tohru, it actually gave him hope that... she liked him back. But when she didn't say anything, he looked back at her with a frown. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything... She must be thinking strange things abo-

"I-I'M SORRY I DIDN'T WAKE YOU YESTERDAY, IT WAS ALL MY FAULT THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE DINNER!" she bowed apologetically, managing to get her bum wet. Kyo blinked as she looked up at him timidly "It was because of that time that I couldn't look Kyo-kun in the face..." Kyo could see tears well up in her eyes "I was so stupid..." she sniffled "I didn't realize that you were worried about me because I was too embarrassed to talk to you."

Eh? That was... That was the reason she didn't talk to him? Because she was embarrassed? Kyo didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry "You... You really are stupid!" and here he had thought of the worst "Hurry up and straighten up!" Tohru squeaked, and immediately did as she was told "You could catch a cold like that!" she lowered her head and nodded in shame.

"I'm sorry." now her back and butt were wet from the rain. Yet, she felt better.

"It was my fault too, I should have realized that it was something like that." Kyo sighed again.

"No, no, no, no, no! It was my fault! It was only my fault! I was so concentrated about my own problems, I didn't think about you like that! I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry-...!" she insisted, widening her eyes when she felt something gentle hit the top of her head.

"Stu-pid." it was Kyo's fist "Let's hurry up, or you'll catch a cold."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for reading, next chapter hasn't been named yet but will be published soon._


	4. Chapter 4: Blown Up

A/N: I'm sorry for doing this I know the chapters are annoyingly short, but I have other fanfics to update and other RL stuff. Anyways, I hope this chapter is okay. Any suggestions to make it better are welcome ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

*sensei = suffix for writers in Japanese

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Blown Up<span>**

"Oh you're back, it's about time. I'm starving." said Shigure from his spot at the table as they stepped in, half wet to the bone. Kyo gritted his teeth. What kind of a welcome was that? And what was _that_ woman doing in their living room again?... The said woman was rolling at the moment on the floor, trying to pull her hair out to no avail.

"Please, please, Sohma-sensei, please write SOMETHING, ANYTHING! JUST DO IT, PLEASE, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she cried. Shigure sweat-dropped slightly, smiling nonchalantly as he continued to sip on his tea. It seemed to tear the woman's heart apart as she cried out: "NOOOO!"

Tohru, wrapped in Kyo's uniform jacket, put her umbrella away and took off her shoes before rushing to the woman's side "Mitsuru-san, please...!" she began. But before she could utter another word, she could feel herself being turned around and before she knew it, Kyo was clapping his palms at her cheeks.

"What are you doing? Your clothes are all wet. Never mind that woman and go take a bath." he said seriously, to which Shigure nodded.

"Kyo is right this time, I'm afraid. You should hurry up and take a warm bath." he sipped on his tea.

Kyo's left eyebrow twitched, as he let go of Tohru, and now held her shoulders tightly from anger "What do you mean by 'this time'? What do you take me for, you damn dog?-!"

The older male only gulped the rest of his tea, and put the empty cup on the table, smiling now "I'm relieved, though. You're back to yourself. You've been acting strange this past week, I was wondering if I should start to get worry, and contact Kazuma." Kyo's eyes widened. He had never thought he had acted that strange that Shishou should be involved.

"K-Kyo-kun...?" he blinked, looking down at Tohru, whose shoulders he still held. Her face looked very red. Oh no, she had a small fever already, this was bad!

"I don't have time for this!" he grabbed Tohru by the hand and started to drag her toward the nearest bathroom "Don't you dare call Shishou, or I'll really kill you!" he called behind him. By the time they had reached the bathroom, Tohru's face looked even redder. Kyo started to panic "You're already this hot, it's no good!" he slammed the bathroom's door open, and placed the startled girl on the stool there before turning to the bath tub "I'll fill the tub for you, and you'll get better..." he mumbled to himself "Is this salt good?... What with this one...?" he turned on the water, going through various kinds of bath salts, while Tohru just sat there on the stool and stared at his back. She felt bad to tell him that her face looked hot because she was blushing and not because she was developing a minor fever.

In the meantime, Shigure got himself another cup of Oolong tea, as his editor tried to convince him to start working on his novel again after a too-long-break "Young love." he remarked after having her fuzz around him for long minutes.

"THIS IS A MAGNIFICENT TOPIC FOR YOUR NEW NOVEL, NOW PLEASE WRITE IT DOWN SOHMA-SENSEI!"

* * *

><p>Shutting the bathroom's door behind him, Kyo felt a little relieved. If anything, he didn't want Tohru to catch a cold because of him. But... He found himself smiling a little, showing off a pointy tooth. She didn't hate him after all. He almost grinned.<p>

"S-Sohma-sensei, please, consider the consequences of your actions!"

"Iya, iya, Mit-chan, be merciful to sensei's weary head."

Yes, Kyo almost did grin. But on a different note, he really felt like being alone at the moment. After all that had been going on at school that day, he really needed some time to relax and maybe charge back his alone time. He really didn't like to think about himself as social. He climbed upstairs and reached his bedroom's door. Today he really had a good material to... ahem in the bathroom. This actually turned to be a pretty good day considering it was still raining outside. Kyo yawned as his hand met the doorknob. He really started to feel sleepy again, he hoped that he would make it to dinner time. He twisted the knob, finding himself glancing with the corner of his eye at the twin door next to his. It was Yuki's.

The mouse was pretty much stuck at school, eh? The orange haired teen shrugged. Not that it was his business or anything. He made a step backward and closed the door. Looking around the hallway, he quickly moved to stand in front of Yuki's bedroom's door. Sulking a little, then giving a skeptic look to the knob. He stood there for a long minute. Well, it wouldn't hurt anyone if he just took a little peek inside, right? He just wanted to make sure he hadn't been imagining things the other night, not that his mind could come up with such a dirty scene.

The door was opened and closed quickly.

He would just make sure that whatever he had witnessed the night before was real. He gulped, scanning his rival's room. It had Yuki's scent linger in the air. Blech. His nose twitched uncomfortably. He wondered if Tohru's room had a special scent, too... He paused for a few minutes and just stared at the air, his mind running impossible scenarios of what could have happened if he walked into Tohru's room one day. Jeez, but the matter at hand was almost forgotten, until he started to get angry at himself that he was getting aroused so suddenly. Only then did he happen to recall that he was actually in Yuki's room.

R-Right. Better get this thing going. He went straight to the bed. It looked pretty neat. _Now I'll see what that hentai rat is hiding. _He smirked and knelt down. He found the box of carton from yesterday under the bed, and what he saw there made his eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

It smelt like strawberry, a very strong smell of generated strawberry and blueberry. It came out of an opened bottle on top of a pile of magazines and 'toys'. A shaky finger came to poke it. The colorful bottle did not move. Kyo sweat-dropped. Of course. He snatched it. What was this bottle exactly? What was its purpose? He observed it with narrow eyes. It looked like it had some transparent gel inside. The teen sniffed its opening. Then flipped it, watching as the liquid inside poured into his hand slowly. The stuff was a bit sticky. The label didn't say much. It was only when Kyo looked on the other side of the bottle, did he realize what exactly he was playing with. He instantly closed it and threw it back to the box, glaring at it intensely, as though it had tricked him on purpose to do something he didn't want to do.

Right, so these stuff were real. He poked the dildo that Yuki had used yesterday with the tip of his finger. This thing... He felt his face become warm. This thing was inside Yuki... It was cold now. And there... And there... his eyes widened "He has those!" he hissed at a box of condoms "He's... H-He's done it for sure!" Was it with a man? A woman? Kyo opened the box and observed its contents. He had never touched anything like this before... He gulped. M-Maybe he should try and put it on?...

He could suddenly hear steps outside the room and froze. W-What should he do? What should he do? He panicked, stuffing the condoms back to the box. He threw everything back in the carton box and pushed it under the bed. By the time he had finished to do all this, the sound of steps disappeared. He scowled. Jeez. Of course. Yuki shouldn't be there so early. Kyo looked around the room again and then pulled the box from under the bed again. He'll just take one of those condoms so that he would be able to investigate it comfortably in his room. Maybe two or three... Yes, that would be nice. He opened the box of condoms and took out four, before closing it. He then pushed the box back under the bed, and when he was sure everything looked like it had been before he entered the room, he stood up and stuffed the condoms in his school uniform pants' pocket and turned to leave.

"Looks like I've been found out." Yuki narrowed his eyes, leaning against the closed door.

Kyo paused. His eyebrows were knitted as he just stood there and stared at the grey haired boy "Looks like it." he finally let a smirk grace his face. Yuki's expression did not change. His arms were crossed as his back was leaning against the door.

"Since when?"

Kyo's smile was replaced by a scowl and he lowered his gaze. What kind of a question was that?... His mouth twitched reluctantly as he thought if he should tell the truth "sinceyesterday..." he mumbled. Yuki quirked an eyebrow. Kyo gritted his teeth "S-Since yesterday...!"

The rat blinked, his mouth starting to twitch before he suddenly burst into laughter. Kyo could feel his cheeks flush as he watched the mouse laugh at him. This was stupid. He couldn't even keep it a secret for a single day. But Yuki's laughter sounded a bit melancholic to him than mocking for some reason, so he just looked away, waiting for it to cease.

It did cease. Fast. Soon Yuki was standing in front of him, his face paler than ever "How?" he tilted his head to the right, studying Kyo's face. But Kyo couldn't look him in the eye. He could feel the heat creeping to his cheeks. His face was probably very red now.

"The window."

"I see..." Yuki seemed to take a step backward, recalculating the situation "Were you turned on?"

The question made Kyo's head fly back up, and he instantly clenched his teeth "Are you stupid or what, I'm not a faggot like you!" he aimed a punch straight to Yuki's face. He just wanted to wipe that stingy confident gaze.

But he couldn't. He never could. With one graceful movement, the rat dodged to stand behind him, sliding one pale hand into Kyo's pants' pocket.

Kyo froze, finding himself unable to say or do anything. Somehow, knowing that Yuki liked guys made his touch feel different. Kyo did not like Yuki's touch. "W-WHAT'RE YOU DOIN'? WHERE'RE YA TOUCHIN'?" his heart thumped like crazy, as he felt those fingers go deeper into his pocket and against his thigh.

Yuki sighed. He fished the stolen condoms with his fingers. Kyo shivered. W-What was going on? He could feel Yuki's other hand slide up his abdomen "DON'T!" he suddenly torn away from Yuki's grasp "Don't touch me!" his eyes lit in alarm, but when he turned around, the look on Yuki's face made him to pause. The mouse was laughing again. "Why... are you laughing?" Kyo's eyebrow twitched. He was pissed to say the least, mostly because of his own body reaction than anything, but it didn't change the fact that he hated Yuki even more now for messing around with him like that.

Yuki shook his head, calming down a little "You got me. You really got me. I'm yours, Kyo. I'm all yours."

"...What."


	5. Chapter 5: Yuki's New Thing

A/N: Urgh, I'm really sorry for being this late. I had a writer's block on this one and I just left it for awhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and I do not own the image I use for this fanfic.

**"**Furikake**": dry seaweeds and fish that is used in Japan as toppings for many kinds of food.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Yuki's New Thing<span>**

What was up with calling him by his name? "Kyo, I'm all yours."

"Stop talking bullshit."

Yuki didn't say a thing. He just observed the almost-stolen condoms in his hand, his beautiful eyelids half closed. He had such a beautiful face. Almost like a girl. "I guess..." he looked up at Kyo "You don't fully realize what I am. What you did."

The orange haired teen followed him with half curious eyes. He wanted to know. But at the same time, he also wanted to run away. Kyo felt exposed, Yuki realized.

"What else to know? You're a faggot."

The words made the mouse's eyes widen for a moment before they shrank back to their usual composed size "Oh." he sat on the bed, and put back the condoms in the box "You must be glad." he looked away, placing his hands between his thighs in an unusual manner "You have this information about me."

Kyo frowned a little. Maybe he was too stupid to tell, yet he had never thought about using Yuki's secret abusively. He felt a little stupid now. Yuki had always made him feel this way "I-I'm not like that..." his large honey eyes moved quickly from Yuki's face to the pale long hands "I'm not like you!" that's right. He wasn't a stupid traitor like Yuki was, not like he was loyal to the rat in the first place, yet, there are things that shouldn't be told nor touched by some people and whether Yuki was a faggot or not was his own business.

Well, was that it? So maybe he should go then, since Yuki just sat there with his eyes digging into the floor. Maybe Yuki could be a complicated person in addition to being a jerk. Whatever. Kyo started toward the door.

"You really are stupid."

"What." he turned around.

"You have an opportunity to beat me. You do. I will do anything you want. Anything." and as Yuki said those words, he looked up at him. He wasn't crying even though Kyo had thought he was. But of course, that rat wasn't normal. He wasn't crying although he should. He was really asking for it, wasn't he?

"Stop fucking with me." Kyo muttered "If you want to prove yourself, stay away from Tohru. Just stay away from her, okay? If you like men so much, go get yourself one, but stay away from her. She's-..." he paused. What was he saying? He suddenly realized that he was standing in front of Yuki, pointing at him. His cheeks flared up. Yuki was staring at him. Then those irking lips stretched into an annoying smirk "What!-? What are you smirking at! Who do you think you're smirking at! She's nothing for me, but because she lives here, it's my duty to protect her! It's because she's too nice! She's too innocent, she won't understand...!"

"'She's mine', right? Is that what you wanted to say?"

"She's not anybody's... She's just special."

Yuki quirked an eyebrow, his shoulders relaxed by now. He looked at the window "I cannot promise such a thing."

"You said that you'd do anything."

"Yes, but not that. I cannot. Because I love her, too."

No, there was nothing else to talk about. Kyo didn't look at Yuki. He just went out, he didn't even close the door behind him. He just walked. Somewhere. He found himself back in the living room, plopping on a small military-green sofa. Yuki was like that. He could lie. He had done it once, he could do it anytime. He was a deceiving creature - a mouse. He had admitted that he liked men. And he didn't like Tohru, he actually loved her. How was it supposed to make sense to anyone? Yuki was in love with her? But why? Why her? There were plenty of girls for him to choose from. At school, girls fantasized about dating him. It was true that the curse could drive some girls away... Kyo could feel the corners of his mouth sinking down. He couldn't control it, somehow, he wanted to cry, but he tried not to. He didn't understand any of this. In a battle between him and Yuki over Tohru, he knew that Yuki would win. He knew it. He couldn't do anything about it. It was out of his control. It was actually good for him that Yuki liked men. _Kyo-kun... _If Yuki liked men, he couldn't be in love with Tohru. But, Tohru was great, wasn't she? _Kyo-kun?... _She was maybe an air-headed, silly girl, she was sometimes too childish, too submissive, whiny, she also got embarrassed about stupid things... Yet... He really liked her. He didn't know if it was love or not; Yuki had been pretty confident when he confessed about his love for Tohru. On the other hand, Kyo wasn't like that "...Is he going to be okay?"

He blinked. Turquoise eyes were staring at him. He gaped. They blinked.

"Ah! I'm really sorry!" Tohru jerked away, her feet somehow managing to tangle together and she slipped backward.

"Tohru!" Kyo jumped and grabbed her hand before she could fall.

Their eyes met for a second before both of them fell, Tohru on her bottom, and Kyo on top of her, transforming immediately into an orange cat with a furious red star on its forehead. The cat growled as it was picked up by small shaking hands "Oh no, what have I done!"

Kyo sighed. At least she looked fine now. He... was glad. Tohru smiled a little at him as she cradled him in her arms. He tried to get away from that embarrassing position without hurting her, but his claws got stuck in her shirt and he meowed, displeased "Ah, oh, I'm sorry. It was just a reflex t-to hold you like that...! I-I'll put you down immediately!" but when she tried to pull him away from her, she found out what had been keeping him silent. His claws were stuck in her shirt, on top of her breasts.

"K-Kyaaa!" Kyo wasn't sure if this were heaven or hell. But he was glad, he at least got to touch them, even as a cat "K-Kyo-kun, you're stuck!" she pushed him to the left, then to the right. But seriously, pushing him away wasn't going to work, but to pull him forward. Like this he couldn't turn back to his human form.

A few minutes later, Tohru finally calmed down a little. Panting now, she held him close to her chest, a little red in the face. With this, he managed to pull out his claws from her shirt "You've... succeeded." she chuckled wearily. Yes, he had.

She finally stood up, and put him down. He jumped back on the sofa and crawled underneath his abandoned shirt, poking his head out. At this, the girl smiled, ducking down to observe him "Kyo-kun sure looks cute as a cat." she sweat-dropped when he hissed at the comment. That's right, calling a boy cute was insulting, wasn't it? At least, that was what Yuki had told her. But Kyo really was cute "N-Not in a bad way of course," she hurried to correct herself "I meant cute in a manly way! Yes, that's right!"

"I... don't mind being called cute by you."

She eeked, covering her eyes as a naked Kyo appeared before her, sitting on the sofa with his shirt on his lap "I-I'm sorry!" she turned around, a soft blush decorating her cheeks "It really doesn't offend you?..." she peeked behind her shoulder, but turned instantly back around when he suddenly stood up, her ears releasing white smoke.

"No, I don't mind about things like that." he stepped in front of her, fully dressed "But if you tell that to anyone, especially to the rat-boy..." he narrowed his eyes. Tohru instantly shook her head.

"No, I won't tell anyone! I promise!" she assured him, and then smiled widely "Kyo-kun really is cute."

Kyo could feel his cheeks heating up a little, and he looked away. What was with that smile of hers, anyway? "W-Whatever." he scowled a little, but then, couldn't help but smile back at her. She was so cute. For a moment she kept smiling at him like that, until her smile naturally faded and her eyebrows slightly knitted. Kyo frowned at that "What's up?"

She shook her head "It's nothing, but em... You look a bit troubled."

Kyo blinked. How did she-...? "Humph." he sat back down "You should stop worrying yourself about other people." he grabbed the TV's remote control and turned it on.

"Is that so...?" Tohru lowered her gaze, but then suddenly smiled down brightly at him "Oh it's already this late! I have to prepare dinner!" Kyo watched her as she got that determined look in her eyes and marched toward the kitchen "Leek-free meal for Kyo-kun is coming r-right up!"

He sighed. She was just trying too hard. He was glad she was okay, though. He had been so worried.

* * *

><p>That evening, Kyo was finally able to talk to Tohru again. Shigure was in his room, finally working on his novel, or so he said. His editor though was invited to dine with them. It seemed to calm her down somehow. Although Yuki didn't seem to appreciate the way she was stuffing food into her mouth while crying tears of despair. Kyo was eating quietly. Now that he could look at Tohru in the eyes, he wasn't so worried to look up anymore, but then he had Yuki's glare on him. What the hell did that mouse want? Would he stop staring at him like that?... It made Kyo feel uncomfortable. Even more than usual.<p>

Those eyes were observing him.

_Yuki... Fingers slipped down Kyo's pants and entered his pocket, pushing inside, almost brushing against his crotch... _Kyo swallowed. He couldn't forget that sensation. It made his whole body chill. No, Yuki was in love with Tohru, too. He loved her. Kyo found himself finally daring to look back at Yuki. The gray haired teen was indeed staring at him, one corner of his mouth being lifted into a smug smile. Kyo almost growled by his feline instincts, but kept quiet nonetheless. For a moment, both of them stopped eating and just stared at each other. Kyo was specifically locking his eyes with Yuki's smirking mouth.

What the hell was wrong with that rat? What did he want? Kyo was about to open his mouth when suddenly-... "Kyo-kun, would you like more rice?"

He blinked "Eh, what?" he looked back at Tohru, only then realizing he was holding his empty bowl of rice for awhile now "Uh... Sure." the girl smiled at him and took the bowl from his hand, serving him another portion of rice "Thanks." he resumed eating, fuming as he caught Yuki trying to hide a smile with his hand "Grrrr... What?-!" the cat finally snapped.

"Kyo-kun..."

Kyo ignored Tohru "What the hell do you want?" he faced the mouse. Yuki simply put a bottle of furikake in front of the angry Kyo.

"You like furikake on your rice."

"I know what I like. I don't need you to tell me." he snatched the bottle from the table and covered his rice with the green topping, before he started to stuff the mix into his mouth, joining Mitsuru (Editor-san) wild pace of eating. Tohru sweat-dropped a little at the scene but didn't say anything. When she looked up again, she found that Yuki was smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

He handed her his empty bowl of rice "Please."

"Here you go."

* * *

><p><em>Next morning, Sohma residence, 6:30 AM<em>

The alarm clock went off. It was a chilly morning and the window was half-opened, allowing the fresh morning chill to enter the bedroom. Kyo Sohma dug his head into his blanket until his body was entirely hidden "Jeez..." he muttered. He wasn't exactly a night person, but he wasn't a morning person either. He was used to getting up early though, from living with Shishou. He had used to wake every morning at 5:00 AM, go for a morning run and get back just in time to prepare breakfast. Yes, he used to prepare his own breakfast back then, but sometimes Shishou woke up earlier than usual and had breakfast served by the time Kyo came back from his morning training. Even though now he got so much spare time to sleep, Kyo missed his life living with Shishou... He sighed under the blanket, causing the small fabric mountain to sink down "Shishou..." he softly let his eyes open a little.

"You really are attached to Kazuma-san."

He jerked under the blanket. This voice... This vo-... He froze as something warm brushed his shoulder through the blanket, before squeezing it. It was... a hand. His eyes flew open as he jumped out of his blanket like a cat in distress, hissing as he held onto his 'touched' shoulder.

Yuki stood there by the bed, his right knee kneeling on the mattress as he smiled down at Kyo. The said cat looked literally frightened "Ouch. Don't hold it as though it was damaged by my touch." Yuki lowered his gaze. He was already dressed up in his school uniform.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo slowly relaxed his hold on his arm, and withdrew his hands to his sides. Sitting now fully on the bed with his torso exposed, wearing only a pair of sweatpants.

Yuki observed him for a moment before settling his eyes on Kyo's pants "I came to wake you."

"You really think I would believe that?"

"So why do you think I'm here, Kyo?"

Kyo scowled "Why do you keep calling me 'Kyo'?"

"It's your name 'Kyo'."

"You know what I mean, you've never called me 'Kyo' before! And what the hell are you staring at?-!" he followed Yuki's gaze down to his pants. What was in there to look a-...

"You're hard."

His face flared up as he pulled the blanket hurriedly to cover his lap "Because it's morning!" Ugh! What the hell was going on here?

"Do you need help?" Yuki moved his other knee over the bed so that he sat on it.

"N-Not from you!" Kyo's eyes widened. But he froze as Yuki crawled closer to him. He... couldn't move. Something in the way Yuki was looking at him, somehow made him flinch. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was scared of it. Yuki was scary.

The rat stopped and sat on his shins before Kyo "Not from me? Then maybe from Honda-san, perhaps?"

Kyo could feel his body getting colder and wetter. His palms and armpits were sweating "If..." he paused and looked away "If you get any closer, I swear that I'll kill you."


End file.
